


Sogni di robot

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sai, Tsukki? Ho sognato!<br/>-Sognato, Tadashi? Tu sai il significato di sognare?<br/>-Certamente! Ho cercato la definizione su tre dizionari diversi!<br/>-E dimmi allora, cosa avresti sognato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni di robot

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** Sogni di robot  
***Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
***Personaggi:** Tadashi Yamaguchi, Kei Tsukishima  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti:** AU, Shonen ai, One shot  
***Rating:** Verde  
***Traccia:** 20\. Sogni ad occhi aperti  
***Partecipante al contest**[“Segui la traccia”,](http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11279220/Segui-la-traccia-/discussione.aspx/1) indetto sul forum di EFP da Setsuka  
***Note:** Sono partita con una soffusa ispirazione ad Asimov, sono arrivata a questo. Che mi pare essere un attimino più nelle mie corde xD  
Detto questo, spero sia una buona lettura ùù/  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
-Sai, Tsukki? Ho sognato!  
-Sognato, Tadashi? Tu sai il significato di sognare?  
-Certamente! Ho cercato la definizione su tre dizionari diversi!  
-E dimmi, cosa avresti sognato?

  
  
Schiuse gli occhi al nuovo giorno, con la solita flemma. Stesse quattro pareti, stesso letto, stessi mobili di quando il sonno lo aveva privato della ragione.  
Voltò la testa di lato, strisciando i capelli corti sul cuscino morbido. Un’abitudine riconfermata: vedere quel rosso che pulsava sotto i vestiti del pigiama di Tadashi, nella quasi grottesca imitazione della vita umana, gli provocò un sollievo sottile, vanesio da un certo punto di vista. L’altro percepì del movimento cosciente – rumori all’interno della sua testa riportarono colore e coscienza agli occhi – e quindi simulò come ogni mattina l’atto del risveglio. Lo fece a suo modo, con quel sorriso gigantesco e le guance tirate in alto, in un concentrato di lentiggini nerissime.  
-Buongiorno, Tsukki!  
Letto anche per lui. Senza coperte ma con un guanciale sottile, per sorreggere la testa. A conti fatti, Kei non sapeva se giudicare grottesco chi aveva deciso che il cuore di Tadashi dovesse pulsare di rosso fosse coerente oppure no. Ma quella stilla di sarcasmo proiettato verso se stesso si annebbiò quando intervenne uno sbadiglio lungo.  
Tadashi si alzò a sedere sul materasso, sporgendosi verso di lui. L’antenna sopra la sua testa vibrò, catturando informazioni da elaborare poi.  
-Hai riposato bene?  
Borbottò, stiracchiandosi tra le lenzuola. Il suo corpo non reagì bene e gli inviò ai nervi dolore acuto. Tadashi aveva imparato a leggere le sue espressioni facciali, quindi dedusse ancora prima che l’altro potesse dire qualcosa il tono della sua risposta.  
-Abbiamo mangiato troppo pesante, ieri.  
-Ho registrato un certo movimento inconscio stanotte, effettivamente.  
-E allora perché me lo hai chiesto?  
Tadashi incassò la testa nelle spalle e sorrise, in un gesto che simulava l’imbarazzo forse visto da qualcuno molto tempo addietro. Infatti, Kei davvero non ricordava di avergli fornito delle applicazioni di “linguaggio giovanile” o simili.  
Gli venne il sospetto che potesse essere stato quella piaga vivente del suo collega, Hinata Shouyou. In una vita come la sua spesa solo tra casa e lavoro, tra dover sostenere il peso economico dell’indipendenza e la solitudine di una giovinezza ormai passata, non gli era davvero possibile avere altre compagnie stabili e biologiche se non i propri stessi colleghi – e questo limitava di molto la fonte di possibili infiltrazioni artificiali al sistema centrale di controllo di Tadashi.  
Doveva verificare che non gli avesse inserito altre cose stupide.  
Si sedette lento anche lui, cercando di ignorare almeno un poco il dolore alla schiena e alle spalle. Sbadigliò di nuovo e con il braccio si tese verso il comodino che separava i loro letti.  
-Tu, invece. Hai dormito bene?  
-Sì! Mi sono ricaricato!  
Occhiali sul naso: ora vedeva tutto alla perfezione.  
Fece una smorfia cattiva a quelle parole, dette con così tanta allegria, e non trattenne proprio l’ennesimo commento maligno.  
-Non sei una pila, Tadashi. Non hai bisogno di ricaricarti.  
Sembrava una battuta, e dunque l’altro sghignazzò – il senso del divertimento era una cosa nuova che spiazzava sempre Kei, così come quando la prima volta aveva toccato la membrana di fibra sintetica che ricopriva tutto il suo corpo e gli aveva dato le stesse sensazioni della pelle umana.  
Gli avevano detto che era un prototipo sperimentale, il prodotto di una tecnologia ancora non completamente esplorata. Per questo motivo suo fratello glielo aveva portato a casa, quel lontano giorno di tre anni prima, strappandogli la promessa che se ne fosse preso cura.  
All’epoca lo aveva deriso, perché Ya.M.A.451 non era un essere umano e il lessico utilizzato da Akiteru era stato per lui inappropriato, nonché assai divertente.  
Ma anche in un mondo dove l’essere umano era abituato a vivere a diretto contatto con un numero infinito di nuove forme di macchina, in particolare con gli androidi e i robot, Ya.M.A.451 aveva fin da subito presentato delle enormi e sostanziali differenze con qualsiasi prototipo precedente.  
E non la personalità che lo aveva portato ad appiccicargli addosso quel soprannome. Non le fattezze così antropomorfe da avergli causato non pochi momenti di disgusto. Non la capacità logica e di linguaggio, a tratti così ingenua e a tratti così aggrappata all’inequivocabile senso della realtà come quella di una macchina qualsiasi.  
Lui non si spegneva neanche di notte. Aveva persino sviluppato l’idea di morte, collegata a quello di fine, assistendo a un incidente di Kei sul lavoro.  
Tutto ciò che il suo cervello creava – ed era questa, la vera rivoluzione che il giovane Tsukishima non era ancora riuscito a riferire al proprio fratello maggiore – era frutto di qualcosa troppo simile al desiderio umano. Così tanto da farne paura da una parte e da essere fonte di immensa confusione dall’altra, per Kei. Perché aveva smesso da tempo di considerarlo solo una suppellettile, un mero oggetto di compagnia piacevole.  
Lo aveva dotato di un nome proprio.  
Forse l’abitudine, forse il cervello tradito da tutti quei messaggi ambigui. Lo guardava, anche in quel momento, ed era probabile che a sognare a occhi aperti era davvero lui, confuso da una realtà che non riusciva a decifrare totalmente.  
Tadashi gli restituiva uno sguardo che non gli metteva fretta, tranquillo e paziente. Gli avrebbe fatto la colazione, portato i vestiti e accompagnato al lavoro come ogni mattina. Nulla di entusiasmante – tutto monotonia, tranne alcuni pensieri molesti che lo riportavano al significato vero della vita.  
Kei sbadigliò ancora e uscì dal proprio letto, seguito subito dall’androide.

  
-Stai scherzando, vero?  
-No Tsukki, affatto.  
-Che sogno idiota, il tuo.  
-Perché dici questo?  
-Cosa dovrebbe esserci di bello in un umano, tanto da sognare di esserne uno?  
-Beh, tu lo sei. Questo è un motivo.

  
  
  
_Sogno:_  
_1 Attività mentale che si svolge durante il sonno, caratterizzata da impressioni visive, sensazioni e pensieri non coordinati tra loro logicamente ma esprimenti desideri, ricordi, emozioni inconsce_  
_2 Fantasia a occhi aperti, speranza illusoria_


End file.
